


Stabby feelings

by MrFancyPants_FeridBathory



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, I suck at writing but thats okay, Inspired by a text post on tumblr XD, It was a sudden drabble, M/M, My grammar sucks, help XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory/pseuds/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory
Summary: Drabble inspired by a tumblr post on how N wants to talk about Leos feelings and how Leo just wants to stab somebody...





	

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE DAT ISH AND FOLLOW THEIR TUMBLR XD
> 
> http://incorrectvixx.tumblr.com/post/158598488527/n-so-lets-start-by-talking-about-the-emotions
> 
> btw if theres anything grammatically wrong (which I am 100% sure there is) tell me dm me teach me how to use commas XD just correct me if I'm wrong and just tell me if you like it or not okay? Okay.
> 
> i probably shouldve made it more serious BUT THATS OKAY CAUSE I CANT ENGLISH VERY WELL

Hakyeon sighs from where he's sitting next to Taekwoon on the couch. "So let's start by talking about the emotions you're feeling right now." Hakyeon says turning his body to face Taekwoon. Meanwhile Taekwoon turns from the movie they were currently watching"Stabbing". Hakyeon sighs again closing his eyes before opening them again a few seconds after "Stabbing isn't really an emotion. It's more of an activity. Which I hope you do not do to me. See, an emotion is more of a feeling". Taekwoon stares at Hakyeon with a blank face "Well, maybe I feel stabby". Hakyeon sighs again and thinks about how many times he's sighed since the time they started to talk. Hakyeon decides then that Taekwoons was just grumpy and tired and that he needed a nap. So Hakyeon pecks Taekwoon on the lips and takes Taekwoons hand in his and drags him to their shared bedroom not even bothering with turning off the tv.


End file.
